marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Illustrated Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Wind Elementals ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Wind Elementals/Wind-Demons ** ** ** Locations: * ** Unnamed fjord ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Nultorian Iron Men Other Characters: * Byfrexians ** * Dreadstar's Parents Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed woman Supporting Characters: * Attendant BX 32-Janus Antagonists: * Arbiter Other Characters: * Attendant-A * Attendant-B Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kothans ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * abductors * "Dog-heads" * Unnamed monster Other Characters: * * * * Police * Races and Species: * * * * * * "Dog-heads" * Unnamed monsters Locations: * ** ** ** *** **** *** * ** Undisclosed state of the Items: * * Guras' carabine | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * The Worker Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Workers Races and Species: * Locations: * The City Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Nultorian Iron Men Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed man Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed monster Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jesus Christ * Mother of God * God Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Dreaming City (Part One)" is adapted from the novella by English author Michael Moorcock. ** This part I is reprinted along with part II ( ) into , along with the parts III, IV and V, new. * "Vanth" and "The Meeting" are chapters of Jim Starlin's Metamorphosis Odyssey, a story which eventually led to the long-running Dreadstar franchise. ** Tom Orzechowski did letters on the Metamorphosis Odyssey stories according to the Dynamite Entertainment-Hardcover Dreadstar: The Beginning which was overseen by Jim Starlin himself. * "Forest Magic" and "The Gamesmen of Earth Prime" are illustrated text stories. * "Almuric: Episode Two" is adapted from the novel by American author Robert E. Howard. | Trivia = * The "Ice Demon's Lantern" looks a bit like Stonehenge. | Recommended = | Links = }}